Fourth Floor
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: This is a O/S for the official "tea bagging contest". Rated M for mature. You have been warned.


**A/N: This is a one shot written for the "Tea Bagging Twilight" contest. This is not Beta'd. I do not write o/s. This is not the first attempt that I have made with writing o/s but this is my first successful attempt. I always thought my mind was dirty. That was before I sat down and attempted to write material for a tea bagging contest lol. I do not own twilight or it's characters. This is a Bella/ Jacob one shot. It's quick and straight to the point. O/S is rated mature. You have been warned.**

**Written by:Dawn**

**Beta:N/A**

**Inspiration for O/S: Nine Inch Nails- Closer**

I hung up the phone and drove towards the hotel.

I could not believe Bella had done this shit to me again.

_That's one fucking night wasted. Ugh! Damn it Bella!_

I pulled into the parking lot, parked, and got out of my car. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and went inside. I stopped at the front to check in and retrieve my room card.

This was so typical Bella. I had dropped everything to be here to see her and once again she bailed.

_Who the fuck do she think I am?_

I walked down the hallway towards the elevator. As I waited everything became oblivious to me. I heard foot steps coming up the hallway. But I did not turn around. I was too pissed off to care. The

elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. A woman joined me. She wore a tan trench coat and a fedora hat. The hat cast a shadow on her face so that her face was not visible. The only feature that

I was visible were her ruby red lips.

"Which floor?" I muttered

"Four."

Her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of strawberries and expensive perfume. Just her scent sent my body into a sexual frenzy. I turned slightly to gaze at her once more. Something about her scent

was intriguing and familiar. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

I smiled, "I don't think so but it's still hard to see you with that hat on."

She removed her hat and gazed up into my eyes.

_My Bella._

"Sorry, Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. But what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing here alone?" I asked

"Trying to be romantic by surprising my boyfriend. He seems to think that I can't be romantic."

"Your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"I think he will appreciate that I'm wearing a trench coat and nothing else. Don't you agree?" She said seductively.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I nodded my head to her question. She was naked and I wanted nothing more but to push her up against the wall and fuck her senseless. As if she

were reading my mind she said, "Actually, I believe my room is on the top level."

The lust was pooling within her eyes as she gaze at me intensely.

"So is mine."

I pressed the button to close the door.

As soon as the doors were shut my hands gripped her waist and pushed her back up against the elevator wall.

Bella jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist instinctively.

My lips crashed onto her rose petal lips fiercely.

My hands could not touch her soft skin fast enough.

My fingers could not pry her trench coat off quick enough.

Never had I craved for Bella as much as I did in this moment. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up along with another anatomy of mine.

My attack on her lips were relentless.

I wanted to suck them until they swollen and red.

Bella moaned into my mouth as my tongue intertwined with hers.

I pulled away slightly, "What about your boyfriend?"

She smirked, "Fuck him."

I attacked her neck.

The scent of strawberries and her arousal caused me to ache with need.

I had a need to be inside her, a need to be loved by her, and a need to be fucked by her.

I bit down on her neck hard and sucked the skin into my mouth.

Bella hissed and tapped my shoulder with her palm.

"Jake, let me down," she said.

I pulled away slightly and gave her a look that should have shut her up but she simply repeated herself, "Jake, please let me down. I'm trying to be spontaneous here."

As much as it hurt I did what she asked. We rotated and she pushed me against the wall.

"Bells what are you..."

She placed her index finger to my lips and smirked, "You're my bitch. Are we clear?"

I nodded. Her hands trailed down my body until they reach my zipper. Bella unzipped my pants and slide them down.

She wrapped her right hand around my throbbing erection and began to pump painfully slow.

Her eyes never left mine as she licked her lips.

She ran her thumb over my tip and brought her fingers to her mouth enjoying my pre cum.

I watched but it took every ounce of will power in my being not to pull her to me and ram my cock so far up in her that she would forever be apart of me.

"I want you," I told her.

"I'm going to make you come so hard," she smirked.

"Yeah?"

Bella knelt down before me.

She gazed up into my eyes and lowered her head further.

_What is she doing? Ohhhhhhhh!...Fuck that is what she is doing._

I watched as she took my balls into her beautiful cherry stained lips.

She sucked them completely into her mouth, so much that it grew a little painful and then she release them.

She lapped her tongue over my balls again and again.

She sucked them and licked, repeating the same actions until I could no longer stand it.

I could feel the tingling sensation in my groin.

I had to fuck her pronto.

"Be-lla...shit," I moaned.

"You got to stop."

She pulled away.

I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

I pulled her to her feet.

"Turn around. I'll show you a bitch."

She smiled seductively and did I said.

I bent her over, placing both of her palms on the wall in front of us.

She was trembling in anticipation.

I whispered in her ear, "I loved the way you sucked my balls, Baby. But now I want to fuck that wet pussy until your begging for me to stop."

The elevator stopped.

We had reached the top floor.

"First floor," she moaned as I cupped her wet pussy.

"I was thinking the same thing."

I pressed the button for the first floor as I rammed my cock into her.

Bella hissed, her pussy clenched around my throbbing erection but I was not willing to give her anytime to adjust.

My thrusts were vulgar as I pounded her into oblivion.

She felt incredible and I felt like fucking her was a job that I was born to do.

"Fuck…Oh my god," she moaned.

Her legs were giving out on her.

My grip was firm at her waist as I controlled her motion.

I was giving her so much of me and she was taking it although I was sure every fucking floor was awake now.

"God…you feel so fuck-ing good," I said through clenched teeth.

"Jake," She yelled. "Too much."

I slapped her ass twice while leaning over to whisper into her ear, "Your going to take this dick and your going to enjoy every minute of it. This is all yours. I suggest that you claim it."

_Got that Bells?_

"Harder," she moaned.

_I guess that you do._

"With pleasure."

I thrusted harder, faster.

Shit, we were fucking like animals and I loved every minute.

I leaned forward, bringing my arms around her to cup her perky breasts in my hand.

My fingers pinched her nipples repeatedly until she cried out, "Jakkkke. I'm going to come so hard."

The thought of her coming excited me further.

I could feel the vibrations building within me as her sweet juices coated me.

Her pussy contracted around my cock not once but twice and she was screaming, swearing, and thrashing her head back and forth.

"Oh..fuck,fuck,fuck me," she moaned loadly.

"Bells, I got to come."

After two more thrusts I poured my seed deep within her.

We stood there breathless and panting trying to catch our breaths.

I was contemplating round two because I was no where near finished fucking that sweet little pussy of hers.

That was until the elevator buzzed and the doors opened.

"Shit, the fucking lobby."

_Who'd a fucking thought elevators could be this fun?_


End file.
